


【锤基】屈服 (ABO一发完，有小破车一辆)

by SSSX



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSX/pseuds/SSSX
Summary: 梗概：Loki大四，Thor已工作，是Odin集团总裁。一次意外，Thor得知Loki怀孕了，但孩子父亲却未知。涉及盾冬。ABO设定同有私设。总觉得有人写过，因为实在很常见。但即使有人用过，内容也不可能撞，所以我就大胆来写。此文里的Thor是宠弟狂魔，他爱Loki，但一，他觉得Loki不喜欢他，二，觉得Loki是他的弟弟，所以一直逃避对他的感情，前期就只是无厘头的宠。就酱，有地点等私设，也有ooc，Thor微黑化。





	【锤基】屈服 (ABO一发完，有小破车一辆)

夜晚，吉罗莱山下，百年一遇的彗星刚从夜色里滑过不久。  
Thor呆呆地看着天空，半山腰上的星星总比天上亮的许多，就像Loki剧本里的那些星星，每一颗都不遗余力地留下着属于自己的光迹。  
一旁的Jane还在兴致勃勃地观察其他星星，Thor对天文一知半解，并不是十分热爱。看见那些天文仪器，散发着铁皮的温凉，他心里很清楚，相比Jane跟他介绍的某些庞大的星系，他更喜欢想象的天空，那些有无限空间的深邃的小亮点，跟Loki的眼睛一样令人着迷沉醉。  
Loki的新剧本名字叫“阿斯嘉德”，是Loki写了许多个夜晚才赶制出来的。他的弟弟，一旦有灵感，从来是黑白颠倒。而剧本里讲了太多，家族、家庭、爱情、友情。不知为何，Loki有一天忽然来了兴致，把剧本拿给他看，Thor说，他最爱里面那对最后反目成仇的兄弟，小时候看过的星星。他说，Loki把黑幕里的亮点，描绘地像阳光一样美。也就是那时候，Loki提起现在，这个会有彗星走过的夜晚。Thor或许知道Loki什么意思，他可能是在邀请自己，但他宁愿自己并不明白。含糊其辞之后，Thor发现自己没法拒绝Loki。于是当Loki早上看见他车里的那些天文仪器之后，他装作很自然地对他说，“今晚和Jane看星星。”  
那时候Loki的脸色迅速淡下来，他装作没看见，但最后还是不忍心伤害Loki，问道，“会有彗星，吉罗莱山腰有个很不错的地方，要不要…一起？”  
“不了。”Loki冷冷瞥了他一眼，“那些丑陋笨重的仪器。……它配不上我的眼睛。”

不知道Jane又看了多久，Thor感到有些无聊。就在这时，他的手机响了,是Steve。  
“Thor，你找到Loki了吗？！”  
“什么？”Thor忍不住拔高声音，“Loki不见了？！”  
他听见那头Bucky唾骂了一句，把电话抢过去，“妈的！Thor，Loki要是出一点事，我他妈把你往死里打！”  
“Fu/ck！你他妈能不能别废话！Loki在哪！到底出了什么事！”  
“Bucky！”Steve似乎是将手机又抢了回去，“你别着急，Thor。Loki在山上，就是你今天看星星的那个山。他似乎在山顶，但刚刚他跟Bucky打电话说他的手机和手电筒都快没电了，让Bucky去接他。可我们离得太远，就让他先打电话给你。但刚刚我们再给他打电话，手机没关机，但一直没人接。我们怕可能是出事了，正在山脚往上赶，你也快去找找。”  
“Fu/ck”Thor又骂了一句，他拾起外套，跟Jane打了个招呼，“Loki不见了，我得赶紧去找他。抱歉了，Jane。”  
“你弟弟？那个Loki？不见了？”Jane眯着眼，在她的记忆里，这种事他可骗了Thor不少次，于是忍不住皱了皱眉。  
“靠！”Thor忍不住骂了句，他最讨厌别人用这种表情想他弟弟，“你他妈别用那种表情想Loki！”  
“Sh /it！你他妈冷静点。”Jane莫名被骂，也被激怒了，“你要是着急，赶紧给我走，别看谁都觉得她在侮辱你的宝贝弟弟！”  
“我……”Thor意识到自己的失态，赶紧稳住自己，“抱歉，我太着急了，Jane。”他强制平静下来，迅速道了歉便开车沿着山路往上走。

幸运的是，他们很快就找了Loki。他晕倒在了路上。Thor把他抱上车的时候，正遇见Steve和Bucky气喘吁吁地赶上来，于是一块去了医院。

Bucky今晚异常激动，Thor以为他只是过于在意Loki，可检查报告出来之后，他才知道——  
Loki怀孕了。

“这不可能。”Thor感到手足无措，“他平时也…，也没被标记，怎么会怀孕。”  
“又不是标记了才能怀孕，只要内腔授精，Omega都有可能怀孕。”女医生往上推了推自己眼镜，“他的Alpha来了吗？”  
留给她的是一片寂静。  
医生摇了摇头，“又是这样。Omega很容易吸引Alpha，平时要注意保护，一遇见这样的事，怀孕的几率百分之九十。我看他身体状况不算太好，肯定熬夜了，饮食欠佳，又剧烈运动过，孩子保住了也很不容易。”  
医生把单子塞给Thor，“不想要可以打掉，才一个月，很容易。”  
三个人走进病房，Loki仍未醒，嘴唇上都是苍白的颜色。  
Thor握紧拳头，“你早就知道了，是吗，Bucky•Barnes。孩子父亲是谁？”  
Bucky不屑地嗤笑了一声，摊了摊手，“Loki咯。”  
“我他妈问你谁把他弄成这个样子！”Thor猛地把Bucky按在墙上，拳头抵在他脸上。Bucky昂着头，仍轻蔑地笑，“你没资格知道。”  
“Fu /ck！”  
“Thor！”Steve把Thor推开，护Bucky在身后，“你最好看清楚这是谁再决定动不动手。Loki和Bucky选择不告诉你，是他们俩的事。你与其把怒火发泄在Bucky身上，不如等Loki再问问他，看他什么态度。”  
Thor扫视了两人一眼，冷静下来，走到病床另一边立着。他把指甲捏进手心里，死死盯着Loki的脸。  
他始终不相信，Loki会爱上了一个Alpha，并心甘情愿和他孕育一个生命。Loki不会，似乎也不该这么做。但他更不敢想象Loki是被强迫的，如果是这样，Loki所受过的痛苦，会加倍施加在自己身上。  
该死的，Thor心想，他该把Loki关起来，或者放在自己身边每时每秒都看着。自从他知道Loki是个Omega之后，他就该这么干，他怎么能不知道有多少眼睛在盯着自己这个优秀迷人的弟弟，而他，在了然这些之后，竟然还是让一个混蛋趁虚而入，让他在一个夜晚，或者是白天，占有了Loki。

等了不很久，Loki就醒了。他先看见Bucky和Steve，后又转头来看见怒视着他的Thor。环视一圈周围，他大概明白，什么都瞒不住了。  
Bucky找了个椅子坐下来，咬牙切齿地对Loki说，“孩子保住了。”  
Loki就只是哦了一声，然后准备下床，但被Thor握住了肩膀。  
“孩子的父亲是谁，我说的是另一个。”  
“关你什么事。”  
“我是你哥哥！”Thor吼了一句，“你不该瞒着我！你不知道这是件多大的事情吗！”  
“多大的事？足够大到给你们Odin家族丢脸了是么？”Loki甩开Thor的手，“你大可以把我赶出家门，我不在乎。”  
Thor深呼吸几下，努力稳住自己的疼痛，“你至少得告诉他，让他照顾你。”  
“我不需要。”  
“到底发生了什么事，Loki！”Thor把Loki的身体转过来，他深深皱着眉头，“不论是谁，到底是你自愿还是他伤害了你，你告诉我，我帮你解决，好吗？”  
“够了。”Bucky打掉Thor的手，他明显察觉到Loki已经对这个男人精疲力竭到说不出话来，一旦Thor说话轻柔一点，Loki就会从心底里软和下来，尽管面上表现的并不如心里那么直白，“他不想说。这跟你没关系。”  
“你涉及的已经足够多了Barnes先生，这是我们的家事！”  
“这不是！”Loki大声说，转而拉着Bucky的手快速往外走，Steve安慰性地拍拍失魂落魄的Thor，也很快跟着走了。

憋了一肚子火又发了一肚子火的Bucky觉得累极了。他回到Loki的单身公寓，大字型躺在沙发上。  
“我觉得Thor没有那么不在乎你，你真的不打算告诉他？”  
Loki下意识拉了毯子盖在小腹上，“没什么好说的。他现在如此，不过是对我抱养身份的愧疚罢了。他不会想要这个孩子的。”  
“唉。”Bucky叹了口气，“Thor真的不喜欢你吗？你确定？”  
“那天我跟他说今晚有彗星，他刚跟我说他喜欢阿斯嘉德的星星。”Loki握着手里的剧本，“后来我才知道，他说要一起去看星星的人，一直不是我。他其实喜欢那个天文学家。……行了Bucky，这个蠢货不值得咱俩费心。你去帮我烧热水，我想睡了。”  
“啧，你要是非这么想，也没人阻止得了你。只是有时候，Loki，不要把自己的感情带入一件事，那看到的，不一定就是真相。”  
“啊——今天出了这样的事，我就不得不留下来照顾你了。医生说你熬夜还饮食欠佳，你要真想要这个孩子，注意点。”  
Loki白了他一眼，“就你废话多，你跟你那Alpha什么都没学到，教育学倒是学了不少。”  
Bucky调皮地笑了下，朝Loki眨下眼，走去了卫生间。

Loki一直睡到中午。虽然有Bucky早上硬塞给他的那点早饭垫肚子，可现在，他仍被饿醒了。Bucky替他请了几天假，倒是不用担心上课问题。至于中午饭，Loki手艺欠妥，也做不出什么营养餐来喂好两张嘴巴。但外卖又不能使Loki真正放心。  
在床上躺了一会，Loki忽然听到门外有人按门铃。紧接着手机就响了，是Thor。  
Loki犹豫几秒，还是接通了电话。  
“Loki，我知道你在家里。帮我开一下门，我给你带了午餐。”  
Loki透过半开的窗帘，看到外面西装革履的金发男人领着一个食盒，一手在打电话。  
“不用，我点外卖。”  
“外卖不健康，Loki。我请人给你做了你最爱吃的菜。”Loki看见Thor把手贴在门上，微微低着头，对着手机轻声说，“我不管是把你弄成这样，你现在已经是怀着孕的人了。如果你不愿意找他，他也不肯承担责任，让我来照顾你一段时间，好吗？”  
他又沉默了一秒，语气更加轻软“昨晚是我太暴躁，我很抱歉，Loki，不会再有这样的事了。”  
“好了，别说了。”  
Loki把门打开，Thor抬起头愣愣地看着他，前者挂掉电话，让出一条路，“少给我打电话，我不想用手机。备用钥匙在柜子里，以后自己进来。”

Thor把饭菜装盘，坐在一边看着Loki吃饭。  
“他还没找你，是吗？”  
Loki没有理他。  
“他应该知道这件事，Loki。他毕竟是孩子的父亲。”  
“他知道。”Loki忽然说。  
Thor咬了咬牙，尽量不表现得太愤怒，“那他应该照顾你，即使他不想要这个孩子，他也应该照顾你。他是谁，Loki，我保证，我不对他做出过分的事。”  
“你不会想见他的。”Loki专心致志地吃着排骨。  
Thor深深呼吸着，“他就那么混蛋？连见我都不敢？！”  
“你不准骂他。”Loki淡淡看着Thor。  
“你爱他？”  
“只是他不怎么喜欢我而已。”  
Thor浑身一疼。  
“那他怎么敢做这种事！他不喜欢你为什么要强迫你！”Thor忽然发现自己忍不住，他无法不愤怒。  
“或许从某种程度上讲，是我自愿的。”  
仿佛一痛冷水从头浇到尾，Thor惊诧了许久，但他终于不得不承认，Loki真的爱上了一个人，他爱那个人，并且愿意付出所有，不求回报，只希望为他孕育一个孩子。  
“你爱他吗Loki……”  
Loki注视着Thor，耸耸肩，“我爱他很久了。”

真的非常操蛋，Thor想着，他很想喝酒，喝个酩酊大醉，然后把什么都扔掉，可以肆无忌惮地想象，想象着那些不属于他的东西最终都回到了他的身边。  
但他不可以，他不能让怀孕的Loki闻到酒味。

Steve先来到酒吧的，看见Thor出神地站在吧台边，没点酒。  
“不喝一点吗？Bucky一会就来。”  
“不了，Loki不能闻。”  
等Bucky来的时候，Thor就显得没有那么颓废，他知道Loki不愿意让他知道那个人是谁，但他必须得知道。Loki不能就这么糟蹋自己，为了一个根本不值得的人，就算是强迫，他也得让那个人一辈子呆在Loki身边。  
但问话的结果可想而知，Bucky仍然不愿告诉他，理由是Loki不想让Thor知道。

有时Thor真觉得命运很爱捉弄他。他爱Loki，不能告诉Loki，Loki爱上了别人，不能自拔。他一想到Loki心甘情愿与别人在床上赤裸交缠，同别人分享身体，让别人弄脏他，占有他，他就感到窒息一般的撕心裂肺。

“给我带布丁了吗？”Loki问。  
Thor把布丁拿出来，递给他，“只买了一点，你不能吃多。”  
“足够了。”黑发青年放下书，盘腿在沙发上把布丁拆开吃。Thor就站在他身后，过了很久，他伸手揉了揉Loki的发顶，转身去了厨房。没看见Loki的眼泪一瞬间就落了下来。

时间过得很快，一转眼，两个月就结束了。Loki的肚皮隆成一个小山丘。再也不能去学校了，Thor就给他请了一年的假。他从未觉得Loki有这么乖巧的时候。

Thor从公司回来的时候，屋里的灯全部未开。他甫一走进门里，一股富裕的清香就席卷了他全身。太久了，他差点忘了，怀孕的Omega三个月到了之后是会发情的。  
他不知道他该不该叫来Bucky，本能驱使他走进了Loki的房间。  
黑发青年已经被汗打湿了一层。他把被子夹在腿间，迷蒙地望着Thor，雪白的大腿露在外面。  
“Lo…Loki。”Thor走近，俯身摸着Loki的脸颊，“你还好吗？”  
“我……Thor……”  
Sh /it！ Thor悲哀地想，光是Loki这样喊他，他就已经忍不住想要他。更何况是一个混蛋无能的男人。他有什么资格占有Loki！  
“我…我要去，医院，……Thor……”  
Thor吞咽着口水，“你不能打抑制剂，你还有孩子呢，Loki。”  
“Thor……”Loki痛苦地像要哭出来，他不停的往Thor身边挤，渴望在他腿边的西装上得到一点信息素的安慰。  
Thor再也遏制不住自己忍耐近十年的邪恶想法，占有Loki，占有他。Thor已经想象到占有Loki的美妙了，不能再忍耐！

Thor褪去自己的衣服和Loki剩下的一点布料。他散发一点信息素给Loki，从身后抱住Loki的身体。下半身已经顶入了Loki的股缝。  
“Thor……”  
“别这么喊我，Loki。”他用嘴唇嘬弄着Loki的腺体，“你醒了之后或许会恨我，Loki。但我再也无法忍受从前那些，不管从前，哪个男人占有了你，又抛弃了你。我也不管你有多爱他，从今晚之后，你属于我了。孩子的父亲必定是你我。”  
Loki的后穴因为淌了许多蜜液而湿润不已，它很软，Thor颇有耐心地开拓它。  
“我爱你近十年了，Loki。你不爱我，但没有人能比我更爱你，更会照顾你。我一想到那个肮脏的男人要了你，我就恨不得杀了他，把你锁起来，日日夜夜让你在我身下承欢，直到你彻底忘记那个男人给你的感觉。”  
Thor将自己的阴茎塞入Loki的穴里，里面紧致极了，但这只能引起Thor更大的怒火。  
他扯着Loki的黑发逼着他和他接吻。发情中的Omega毫无直觉，他被信息素和屁股里的那个东西搞得快要高潮，张着嘴接受Thor给他的一切。  
“啊——Thor——”  
“我爱你，Loki，你该记住这件事！不管再有哪个男人出现，你他妈的也不能再爱上他，更不能糟蹋自己！”  
Thor按住Loki的胸，不断往里面冲撞。怀着孕的Loki不能接受太多姿势，他只好把Loki拉起来，让他光滑的后背靠着自己的胸膛。  
Loki看起来实在太诱人，他微微侧着头，伸着舌尖。Thor猛地擒住他的嘴唇，舌头滑的如同布丁，贴着Loki舌面和他交换津液。  
Loki很快射出来了，Thor笑了笑，他掌住Loki的喉结，一边不停耸动，一边把嘴唇挪到Loki的腺体上。怀里的人如脱了水的鱼一样敏感地不停颤抖。  
“我应该庆幸你没有贡献自己的腺体。Loki，我将让你永远记住，谁才是最宝贝你的那个。”  
清凉的果子酒和烈酒的味道慢慢融合，最后交织成不可分割的整体。  
Thor将精液射进Loki身体里之后就没再管，和Loki一起躺在床上。他感到很累，因为现在，他比做爱的时候清醒多了，也知道自己一时冲动的时候到底干了什么可能永远不会得到饶恕的事。但已经如此了，不是么，Loki已经属于他了。

床上一片狼藉，Thor把半迷糊着的Loki往自己怀里搂了搂，竟然被Loki一拳打在肺部。  
“Loki……”Thor委屈地叫了下。  
“你他妈…”Loki还在艰难喘着气，“快把你的孩子压死了。”  
Thor又惊又喜，他赶紧把Loki翻个身，胸膛贴着他的后背，双手握着Loki的双手，不住地摩挲来摩挲去。  
“我是他父亲了，Loki。你…你同意了？”  
Loki打了个哈欠，“你本来就是。”  
Thor傻笑了几下，不住地往Loki湿润的黑发上亲吻。  
“我说你本来就是，你听懂了吗？”  
“听懂了，听懂了。”  
“你个蠢蛋。”Loki不住骂了句，“你确定你比你上次喝醉了操我的时候还要清醒吗？！”  
？  
Thor皱起了眉，等他再低头看Loki时，Loki便露出了狡黠的笑。他反手戳着Thor的胸。  
“你以为你骂了两个月的混蛋男人是谁？”  
“你以为我还会喜欢谁？！你以为我能看上谁？！愚蠢啊，我的哥哥。”

 

\--  
太蠢了，其实这个梗也蛮蠢的，狗血狗血的。


End file.
